heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Derirse Kruzota
Derirse Kruzota is one of Meg's original characters; a fighter with only one useable arm, the other a tool... Main Design Derirse is a fighter who wears red-and-white armor, sparkling on shine, in design. You can notice if you look, one of his arms isn't a arm at all; it's actuallly a grappling hook attached to the body. Derirse has a black-colored spiky hairstyle standing on his head which, among his armor itself, is also shining and sparklin'. Backstory Originally, Derirse Kruzota was a normal, everyday fighter who fought for all good people around him, much like all normal heroes. One day, however, during a fight with a unknown figure, he was heavily damaged by his shady, powerful opponent. Derirse managed to defeat the figure, although afterwards the damage still remained in his one arm, and after a while it began to hurt; it continued pumping. When he waited, it began to beat faster. Waiting even longer, faster...As time passed, the arm was beating so hard and so quickly, it fell down to the floor. Derirse was so frightened; it didn't help when it exploded ''when it touched the ground. Derirse ran to the nearest hospital to get a arm transplant to hopefully become a full human once again. The bad news was that the medics had no more arms in stock to make a full transplant. They had decided, however, that if they wanted their paitent to live, they had to find something that makes a good arm. They then found a strange object around the office; they had nearly no idea what it was, but it could make a good fit. They returned to the room Derirse was held a paitent and started the transplant with the object; once it was finally finished, Derirse was feeling a bit...strange, to say the least. While he did feel a bit better, once he got up, something shot out the new arm, and Derirse clinged to it...one of the medics suggested it was a grappling hook they made a transplant with. After the medic suggested that, Derirse actually was satisfied with the new arm. With he replied, ''"Who wouldn't want a good grappling hook in place of your arm?" Weapons/Abilities Derirse's main ability is the Power Hook, which is basically a grappling hook that he can fire off at will; when it touches a wall, the hook clings to it, essentially giving Derirse a good time to climb. While this doesn't actually do anything to attack the opponent, it is a good wall-climb ability. Derirse's secondary weapon is the Speed Boost, which allows Derirse to ram into whatever opponent he needs to attack. In some situations, this helps him peirce through other enemy forces. Personality Derirse is mostly calm a lot; he rarely ever gets angry at something that bothers him. However, he does hate to live alone at certain times, even if he usually fights his opponents by himself and only himself. Derirse also has quick reflexes, being able to quickly dodge attacks enemies launch at him at certain points of time. Derirse rarely also makes fun of weak people with statements like ''"I'm only one of the lucky people! You couldn't have one of these yourself..." ''. That being said, Derirse is still satisfied with his grappling hook as of today. Trivia *Derirse's name is a small edit of the word ''adherirse, ''which itself in Spanish means "Cling".